Finalmente!
by Larisouza-chan
Summary: Tradução de Finally de Weasleyismyking. Muito fofa! Boa leitura! R


* * *

História: Weasleyismyking

Tradução: Lari-Granger-Weasley

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenceà **J.K.Rowling** e a históriaà **Weasleyismyking**, que, gentilmente, me deu a honra de traduzi-la.

* * *

**_Finalmente_**

Andando pelos corredores, no caminho da biblioteca para a sala comunal da Grifinória, num sábado, em seu sexto ano, Hermione notou algo que a surpreendeu: todos pareciam andar em pares. Mas não qualquer tipo de pares, pares de garotos e garotas, e de mãos dadas. Enquanto andava, ela via mais e mais. Simas e Lilá, Dino e Parvati, Ernesto e Susan, Terry e Padma, Neville e Luna, Draco e Pansy, Michael e Lisa, Theodore e Daphne, Blaise e Tracey, Harry e Gina, Colin e uma corvinal do 4º ano, até Goyle e Emília, e MUITOS mais.

_'Parece que todos têm alguém, menos eu.'_ Pensou ela, preocupada. _'Se bem que tem alguém com quem eu não me importaria de estar, mas ele não me ama do jeito que eu o amo, não é? Não, não pode ser, somos só amigos e tudo o que fazemos é brigar. Mas tem aquelas vezes que eu o pego olhando pra mim, quando ele não percebe, e ele é sempre o primeiro a me apoiar em tudo... Será que poderia significar algo? Preciso saber... Bom, o único jeito de descobrir é perguntando...'_ Então ela foi procura-lo, com um só pensamento em mente. _'Não acredito que estou indo perguntar a Ronald Weasley se ele me ama...' _

Quando ela entrou na sala comunal da Grifinória, o último lugar em que Rony esteve, parecia que todos os grifinórios da casa estavam lá ,ou fazendo algum dever, ou com seus respectivos pares. Para o alívio de Hermione, Rony era um dos que estava fazendo algum dever.

'_Todo mundo tá aí, não dá pra falar com ele. Nós não podemos ir no meu dormitório, por razões óbvias e nem no dele, por que poderia gerar fofocas, mas eu não posso falar com ele no corredor, por que já passou da hora permitida. Bom, então eu acho que é agora ou nunca...' _pensou ela, enquanto se dirigia a ele.

Ela limpou a garganta e Rony virou na cadeira para encará-la. "Sim?" ele disse.

Hermione sorriu. "Rony, você me acha bonita?" perguntou alegremente, apesar de não estar se sentindo alegre – estava mais para extremamente nervosa.

Rony corou momentaneamente. Ele a olhou diretamente e o rosado de seu rosto sumiu estranhamente. Um olhar estranho estampava seu rosto e então ele disse, "Não".

Hermione foi pega de surpresa pela sua resposta. Ela pensou que ele ficaria todo vermelho e murmuraria um "claro", ou coisa parecida. Ela estava um pouco chateada, mas continuou.

"T-tá...hum, v-você gosta de mim? Você sabe, mas do que como amiga?" ela perguntou, muito menos alegre. Hermione tinha certeza que ele ficaria rubro com essa – principalmente se fosse verdade.

Ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça, "Não".

Hermione sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. De repente ela queria correr dali – muito rápido. Ela engoliu um seco. Ela sempre terminava o que tinha começado. O problema é que ele estava respondendo tão...tão...bom, com tanta convicção. Como se ele realmente tivesse a intenção. Ela realmente não tinha esperado por isso. Como poderia? Depois de todas as pequenas coisas, mesmo que ela estivesse sempre se perguntando se não, mas ela tinha _tanta_ certeza . Seus olhos começaram a umedecer e ela os fechou com força, para que Rony não visse.

"V-você... Digo, E-eu estou no seu coração?"

Rony balançou a cabeça e disse, firmemente, "Não". O que fosse que se passava na cabeça dele, era um mistério. Ela não conseguia ler as emoções em seu rosto, nem os pensamentos por trás de seus olhos, e isto a deixava muito desconfortável.

As bochechas de Hermione queimavam de vergonha. Suas mãos tremiam. As lágrimas começavam a embaçar sua visão, então Rony era um borrão ruivo. Tinha um seco enorme em sua garganta, e ela tentou engolir. Uma última pergunta...

"Rony, s-s-se eu f-fosse embora, e n-nunca voltasse, v-você se importaria? V-você choraria?"

Rony a olhou e disse firmemente, "Não".

As lágrimas desciam como rios por suas bochechas coradas. Ela estava profundamente magoada. Ela tinha pensado que não havia chance de ele dar essa resposta. Ele era seu amigo, depois de tudo, ela pensou que ele teria ao menos sido gentil.

Hermione virou e se dirigiu para as escadas de seu dormitório.

Rony de repente a pegou pelo braço.

'_São as lágrimas' _ela pensou amargamente. '_Ele odeia me ver chorar. Agora ele vai tentar fazer tudo melhor.' _

"Hermione," Rony disse, suavemente, sua voz quase como um sussurro. Hermione olhava para o chão, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. Rony levantou seu rosto pelo queixo, para que pudessem se encarar nos olhos.

"Eu não te acho bonita." Ele disse. "Você é muito mais que linda"

Hermione soltou um pequeno som de surpresa. Ela estava realmente ouvindo isso?

Rony continuou, "Eu não gosto de você. Eu te _amo_, com _tudo_ que tenho. Você não _está_ no meu coração, por que você _é_ meu coração. E se você fosse embora e nunca mais voltasse, eu não me importaria, nem choraria. Eu _morreria_".

Rony levou as mãos ao rosto corado de Hermione, secou as lágrimas. Então a envolveu em um beijo maravilhoso, cheio de paixão e amor contidos.

De repente a sala comunal se encheu de sons, aplausos e assobios, gritos de "Finalmente!" ou "Já não era sem tempo!"

Corando o casal se afastou. E Harry chegou perto deles.

"Cara, você devia ter feito isso antes. Eu acabei de perder quatro galeões para o Dino, por ter apostado que vocês ficariam juntos ano passado" Ele disse, fazendo com que os três rissem e ganhando um murro no braço de Hermione.

_**FIN**_

**__**

* * *

REVIEWSPLEASE!

VLW POVO!


End file.
